Enthral
by MadHatter2708
Summary: Captivation from David's POV. Humans are only blood bags - he'd never be bothered about one, right? So, what about another vampire? He'd never intended for it to be like this...
1. Blood Bags

A/N Captivation from David's POV! Hope you like it. (: It's really hard for me to write in David's POV, so I apologise if it seems out of character. Let me know if I should continue please! (: Of course, I don't own "The Lost Boys," etc. etc.

_Enthral_

Chapter 1: Blood Bags

The wind was relentless, throwing itself against the cliff face, whistling throughout the night. Thunder cracked overhead. Nothing I had never experience before, although such occurrences would often scare lesser beings, mainly humans. But I was strong; nothing would scare me, much less the weather.

Marko and Paul were a few feet away, discussing the best tactics for draining. Dwayne sat with me, silent as usual, however it was oddly comforting his presence, as I dwelled on our existence, I had been a vampire a long time now, the nights stretched into one, and life was dragging on by. Santa Carla was losing its initial appeal, and I was growing tiresome of this town.

As for Star and Laddie, I believed they had wandered off to the boardwalk. All in all, it was a typical night.

After a while I signalled that we were to leave to collect Star, and we departed to the boardwalk. It was all the same, the lights flashed, the music played, the faces merged together into a meaningless mass. I scanned the faces, looking for a particularly delicious meal; it was easy to tell how good someone tasted, simply by scanning their mind and face. I, of course, was apt at this skill. We sauntered along; enjoying the looks that people gave us. There was two types: those who dared to glare at us, and perhaps attempted to get us to leave, these people would not last long and meet an unfortunate end, and then the more distinct calibre , whom simply kept out of our way, and avoided eye-contact. Which was how it should be- we had to weed out those who were just a little too much intrepid.

Marko and Paul shambled off to find Star, at my command. Our charade here was becoming tedious; people were becoming suspicious of our youth, and, despite what Max thought, our facade was beginning to disintegrate.

And so, as I was mulling over these things, I forgot about where I was, and lost focus, something I tend to avoid. Losing focus is never a good idea, and what happened just proves my point.

I saw _her_.

She was sitting on a bench, her face was tearstained but this wasn't what attracted my attention. Even with her face shielded by her hair, I could recognise the unmistakable face of a descendent of the Cavendishes. My own family – when human- had been closely acquainted with hers, I was shocked to find her, as it was thought the whole family had died out. But then, I conceded, I knew her parents were alive, so why shouldn't they have had offspring?

This would make my life all the more difficult, I was thinking. Her parents, whom I still exchanged conversations with, were away but not for the reasons she would have known. They had asked me to do everything in my power to help their relations, but whom? They had not disclosed this information, but evidently it was her that they had had in mind.

How I hated being in another's debt.

Well, I was nothing if not a man of my word.

I just had to stop myself from laughing when I saw her comic; obviously she had visited Edgar and Alan. Those idiots would have to be taken care of, _before_ we left Santa Carla.

I switched on the charm and silently took the place by her right; I was aiming to surprise her and was rewarded by a shocked reaction.

A pity, she wasn't half-bad looking but her personality was weak and, although I may be being harsh, pathetic. I had met many, many humans in my life time, and not _one _had any redeeming qualities. They were all simply blood bags. Humans are nothing; insignificant rats, and here I was being forced to converse with one, someone that wasn't even illegible for me to consume.

Still, it wasn't like I couldn't have any fun.

I was very pleasant, which clearly raised her opinion of me, therefore is why I tell the boys to follow my examples; it makes people way easier to deal with, although we could easily trance them to follow us. But where is the amusement in that?

Her name erased any and all doubt from my mind about whom she may have been, only werewolves tended to choose such conspicuous names.

She seem flattered by the attention, as she should be, and I took a glance into her head,

_...shrivel up and die if he too scorned my name – it wasn't my fault that my parents thought they were being creative to a child who would be capable of pulling off the name._

Ah, so she was embarrassed by her name, poor kid. I didn't challenge her and offered her the chance to come with us. The sooner I got this done with, the better. This was in no way enjoyable, this human was even more pathetic than I had first thought. And now I would have to actually keep her around. The thought was depressing.

She accepted, as I knew she would, she didn't have a lot of friends, or rather, make that _none_. A product of her parents' protectiveness, I was willing to bet. She seemed to be even more pitiable than I had originally anticipated.

This would be, as they say, a piece of cake.

I quickly introduced each of the pack, missing out Laddie, as he is not, technically, of the pack. He introduced himself, much to my chagrin but, after a hard glance, I let it go.

I made sure to make it clear that Star was not my mate; I had picked up a line of thought which had led to her disappointment and embarrassment of Star.

I rapidly dispensed that design easily enough.

If she thought I was interested that way, not that I'd _ever _be interested in one of the blood bags, she would follow us, without question, and I could finish this swiftly, and cleanly. Hopefully, she would not object, although I had my doubts, she was just _so_ weak. Tomorrow night, I would find Max, and let him in on the situation, much as it pains me to have to ask for _permission_. And then, with a bit of luck, I could get her off my hands. I'd do what they'd asked me to; I'd make sure that she was protected, but I'd do it _my_ way.

Which, in their eyes, was the _worst_ way.

A word of advice, **never** trust nor bargain with a vampire; especially not one such as myself.

Whoever said I was nice?


	2. It

Chapter 2: It

It took only the barest minimum of persuasion to convince Astrid to come with us.

I loved showing off our cave to newcomers. She seemed suitably impressed as I gave a run-down of the history. Astrid was a strange character, she was sitting, imagining all horrors, about, well... us.

Not that she knew it yet.

She was trying to cover her thoughts and I briefly considered the possibility that she knew. I dismissed it quickly; another look proved she was only afraid of offending us. As if some human like her could ever even begin to comprehend our power.

To play up to it, I allowed my knuckles to tighten, as though agitated – if she began to believe now, it would make the revealing process so much easier later on.

After a little talk, I gestured to Marko to fetch the special bottle. They all knew the significance of this and the atmosphere began tense and the anticipation was mounting.

Astrid knew something was up. She would have been an idiot not to.

When Marko returned, I handled the bottle and swallowed some of the delicious liquid it contained. I prolonged it, savouring the taste.

When I offered the bottle, she hesitated but took it, after little consideration, I noted. Maybe she wasn't so smart. Not that I'm complaining.

Star tried to talk her out of it. I glared at her, now certainly wasn't the time to interfere! She would get punished for this later.

Dwayne, who is my most faithful pack member, and my second, leaned in from behind me. He spoke softly, much too quiet for even vampire ears to pick up,

"Why are we turning her?" His lips brushed against my ear, as he tried to speak as quietly as possible. Without looking at him, I responded.

"We need to." I offered no further explanation and he did not ask.

I watched Astrid intently, how interesting...she hadn't even questioned what was in the bottle.

She gulped it easily, and confidently. I watched in satisfaction, and then gently plucked the bottle from her grasp.

Astrid now seemed to be mulling over her actions, I took this opportunity to signal we were to leave for the tracks, time to give Astrid a taste of what she had unknowingly signed up for.

This was the best bit, baiting the unsuspecting mortal into following us. They always did, well nearly always. This was a test of their courage, and hopefully she'd swallow her fear and get it done, I wouldn't usually bother, however it is ritual and Max prefers us to scope someone out before letting them in on the truth.

Once we had goaded her into following, I taunted her. Hey, ridiculing unsuspecting humans is the best part.

"Fun, huh?"

She looked on mutely. Her expression was one of fear. Ah, how I loved this task.

I looked down at the deep abyss; of course, I would have nothing to fear from this. I pretended to consider the other options available. I kept my eyes on her face, allowing a dark smile to play across my lips, before freeing my grip from the bar. The air whipped around me, and I freefell, before finally levelling myself off. The others smiled, they too enjoyed this activity. They looked up at the figure of Astrid, "think she'll do it?"

I smiled, "she'd better."

I gestured at them, pointing at her, they caught on quickly.

"_Astriiiiiiiiid_..._Astriiiiiiiiiid_."

She looked down at us fearfully. Good.

Her fingers were beginning to slip. Ah, how long must it take?

Finally. With a tremendous shudder, she released her hold. She fell, her body twisting and turning in the air. Ever so briefly, her body stopped, stuck in the balance between human and vampire.

The human side won out in the end, and her body once again fell prey to gravity.

Her eyes were shut tightly. She had fallen unconscious. Typical. What a joy this was going to be.

We hovered near the ground, and when she finally came close enough, I caught her. Her weight was nothing to me.

I looked down in disgust at this person who was going to be the newest pack member. We were usually very selective with who joins, but with this one, I'd had no choice.

I threw her at Marko, who is burdened with all the meagre tasks.

"Take it home," I told him, without looking at him.

He looked surprised, "I don't know where she lives?"

I sighed heavily, "no Marko, take it to our home. It won't adjust well to this. Just do it, you're trying my already broken patience."

Marko nodded, slowly, looking down at it. No doubt he too was confused about this addition to the pack.

I waved them away. They knew better than to ask. Paul and Marko headed off, still shaking their heads in confusion. Marko was handling it with more caution than I liked.

Dwayne lingered, he usually only spoke to me, and me alone.

"Why did you bother David? Evidently you don't want her here."

I raised an eyebrow, "are you questioning me?" I only allow Dwayne to ever show uncertainty in my decisions, he knows this, and did not back down. This is why he has an elevated position above the others.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on my face, "I don't see what the point of this is."

I shrugged, "I was asked awhile back. Not to worry, it'll be no problem." I smiled at him, narrowing my eyes. Dwayne knows not to push me too far.

He clearly still wasn't satisfied, but proceeded to walk away, following the direction that Marko and Paul had taken.

I leant against the wall, wishing that right now I could just snap _its _neck and get it over with.

I clenched my fist; no, I had more control than that. I didn't know why I had taken such a strong distaste to her, but I'd master my desire to kill her on the spot.

The phrase _if looks could kill_ ran through my mind.

I frowned, she's certainly lucky that they can't.

She'd be ten feet under, if that were the case.

A/N Hope you liked it! And yes, David has taken to calling Astrid "it." Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
